


La vita e bella

by chipsaestrella



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Princess - Freeform, dragon - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella
Summary: Дракон спит.Рыцарь сидит около пещеры в позе медитативного созерцания себя изнутри.Оруженосец валяется пьяный в придорожной канаве.Конь медленно уходит все дальше в лес.Ослик с поклажей трусит по тракту в сторону города.Принцесса лезет на дерево и поудобнее устраивается на широкой ветке.Ее все достали.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Не то, чтобы это был совсем-совсем ориджин (все мы знаем эти истории про то, как драконы крадут принцесс), но я так решила :) 
> 
> История написана довольно давно, но я взялась раскапывать своих подвалов и шкафов, так что постепенно выложу сюда всю ее целиком.

Я не тебя боюсь, объясняет принцесса, пока дракон тяжело машет крыльями, улетая все дальше от королевского замка. Я за тебя боюсь, глупый.  
Дракон поворачивает голову, косит на нее зеленовато-оранжевым глазом. А я не боюсь, говорит он. Мне больше пяти сотен лет, неужели ты думаешь, что я испугаюсь твоих рыцарей?  
Да ничего такого я не думаю, отвечает она устало. Они не мои рыцари, кстати.   
Дракон хмыкает.  
Я знаешь как обрадовалась, когда ты прилетел. Подумала - хоть один умный человек. Ну то есть дракон. Будет с кем разговаривать при луне об астрономии, а не сопли пережевывать. Да и вообще.  
А я, честно говоря, удивился. Мне говорили, что ты - полная дура. Косит зеленовато-оранжевым глазом и, кажется, ухмыляется.   
Да? И кто же это тебе говорил?  
Да так, уклоняется дракон. Ходят всякие слухи.  
Принцесса трясет головой, отгоняя сонную муть. Я спать хочу, говорит она. Про то, что я хочу есть, я вообще уже давно молчу.   
А больше ты ничего не хочешь?  
Нет.  
Я, кстати, предупреждал.  
Нет, не предупреждал.  
Предупреждал. Я сказал, что лететь долго.  
Заметь, я предлагала остаться на ужин.  
Как ты это себе представляла? Папочка, это мой новый дракон. Он будет у нас жить.  
Принцесса с подозрением щурится.   
Зато теперь, я боюсь, все будет еще интереснее. Дорогая, это моя новая принцеса. Она будет тут жить.  
Дракон молчит. Кажется, он машет крыльями чуть медленнее.  
Нет, говорит принцесса, я знаю, как будет еще более интересно. Дорогая, это наша новая принцесса. Мы съедим ее завтра на ужин.  
Дракон машет чуть крыльями быстрее. Ты же знаешь, что я не буду тебя есть. Я вообще не ем людей.  
А твоя дракони... эээ... драконесса?  
Я вдовец.  
Принцесса долго водит пальцем по одной из чешуек, прежде чем заговорить. Прости, я не знала. Я не хотела.  
Ничего. Ты не знала.  
Принцесса молчит еще некоторое время, но потом не выдерживает. Это были рыцари, да? Рыцари?  
Мы прибыли, говорит дракон. Мы прилетели. Я тебя сейчас покормлю чем-нибудь.


	2. Chapter 2

Баловство все это, барин, невнятно бормочет оруженосец, роясь в пыльном чулане. Жениться вам пора.  
Я все слышу, говорит рыцарь. Совсем охамел, тварь. Ты, сволочь, долго там еще будешь копаться?  
Простите великодушно, сударь, чихает оруженосец, выволакивая из чулана боевой доспех и двуручный меч. Но ведь мочи ж нет смотреть, как вы на поганое чудище с одной этой ковырялкой пойдете. Ну сил никаких же не хватает!  
Заткнись, бросает рыцарь, отворачиваясь к стене. Заткнись, предурь.   
Ну вот что он вам сделал, зудит оруженосец, что сделал-то он вам? Ведь так все нормально было, так посидели хорошо, принцесса, опять же, красотка, все дела. Что вам все неймется-то, сударь?  
Рыцарь встает с койки, молча дает оруженосцу по морде и ложится обратно.  
Оруженосец, сопя и хлюпая, выкарабкивается из угла, размазывает рукавом кровь по лицу и тащит доспех во двор - полировать.


	3. Chapter 3

Надо же, удивленно говорит принцесса, я и не думала, что ты такой зануда.  
Я зануда, конечно, отвечает дракон. Все драконы вообще зануды. А со мной даже сородичи не всегда способны общаться.  
Зачем ты пристал к этому рыцарю, спрашивает принцесса. Так хорошо посидели, вино было вкусное, музыка такая ненавязчивая, пела эта девочка приятно. Чего тебе не хватало?  
Я был пьян, оправдывается дракон. А когда я много пью, мне всегда очень хочется кого-нибудь обидеть.  
Неправда, ты был трезв. Драконы, если я правильно помню из летописей, вообще не пьянеют.  
Это древние летописные драконы. Специальная порода. Выведена сказителями и менестрелями, в естественных условиях не выживает.  
Ты был совершенно трезвый, настаивает принцесса. Ты выпил полбутылки - а что такое для тебя полбутылки?  
Ну и кто из нас зануда, интересуется дракон. Кто зануда, а?   
Мы отлично друг другу подходим, два лаптя - пара. Что, ну что тебе нужно было от этого рыцаря?  
Что? Хочешь честно?  
Хочу, конечно. Только честно и хочу. Ну-с, сударь?  
Мне не понравилось, как ты на него смотрела.  
Полуминутное молчание.  
Повтори, дрожащим голосом требует принцесса.  
Дракон смеется, и отражение огонька свечи дрожит в его левом зрачке.  
Попалась, говорит он, попалась. Ну не люблю я рыцарей. Не-люб-лю!


	4. Chapter 4

...Вот, скажем, приезжает такой весь из себя рыцарь, рассуждает дракон. Весь из себя такая харизматичная сволочь.  
Ну-ка, ну-ка, говорит принцесса. Очень интересно.  
Ну вот, значит, приезжает. Не скажем, что красив. Но: благородная седина; изящный шрам через щеку; девушкам нравится. Брошенных девиц уже даже не десять и не двадцать, но кто считает? Он от этого становится только привлекательнее.   
Но никто же не знает о тех, брошенных, недоумевает принцесса. А если знают - почему тогда?..  
Слухи-то ходят. Где-то преувеличенные, где-то не очень. И каждая думает, что вот уж я-то... Я-то... Те все были шляпницы и белошвейки, а я-то принцесса!  
Странно, говорит она. Я вот принцесса, но почему-то так не думаю.  
Ты вообще очень умная, говорит дракон. Даже подозрительно. Ты точно принцесса?  
А что, есть сомнения, щурится она.  
Да нет, на самом деле. Это я так. К слову.  
А. Ну-ну. Так что там с рыцарем-то?  
А. Ну да, приезжает. Значит, харизматичный сволоч. Гуляет ее при луне: говорит не о любви и ромашках, но перечисляет все созвездия по именам. Заодно поминает Южный крест и рассказывает, как бил под ним сарацинов. Очень способствует.  
Что-то ты подозрительно хорошо знаешь все темы, перебивает принцесса. Ты сам, часом, не из этих?  
Дракон лениво поводит хвостом, смеется. Да нет, ты знаешь, как-то не приходилось. Думаешь, у меня получится? Стоит попробовать?  
Да продолжай уж, вздыхает принцесса. Тоже мне, рыцарь без упрека, но со страхом.  
Погоди, до страха мы еще доберемся. На чем я остановился? А, ну да. В общем, гуляют при луне, он поет боевые романсы, рассказывает о пережитых сражениях, она млеет. Она, конечно, понимает, что он сволочь, но уж больно хорош, мерзавец. А в какой-то момент все эти прогулки надоедают мамаше с папашей. Что происходит дальше - догадываешься?  
Она ведет его к алтарю, я полагаю.  
Молодец! Посмотри на полке, там вчера было пирожное.  
Ты его вчера же и съел.  
Что, правда? Ужас какой. И, наверное, на ночь? Так и растолстеть недолго.  
Не отвлекайся.   
Я не отвлекаюсь. Я хотел накормить тебя пирожным.  
На ночь. Я тебя тоже люблю.  
Молчание. Вздох.  
Ладно, мне, в общем-то, недолго осталось. После свадьбы выясняется вдруг, что вся харизма куда-то пропала. То есть, может быть, она и есть еще, но почему-то на жену уже не действует. Зато она замечает, что в лунные ночи у супруга почему-то появляется стремление покинуть семейную спальню - и, видимо, проявить вышеупомянутую харизму в другом месте.  
Ладно, я все поняла, можешь не продолжать. Дальше, полагаю, они живут долго и счастливо и умирают в один день?  
Естественно. Иначе о них нельзя было бы написать сказку.  
А о нас с тобой напишут сказку, как ты думаешь?  
О нас? Нет, дорогая, не напишут.  
Почему? Мы... Мы не умрем в один день?  
Дракон смеется так, что откуда-то с вершины горы катятся камни.  
Да ну что ты такое говоришь. Какое "умрем"? Мы же с тобой настоящие, а о настоящих людях и драконах не пишут сказок. Будь ты хоть трижды заколдованная принцесса, дорогая.


	5. Chapter 5

Ты никуда не пойдешь, тихо, но твердо говорит побледневшая принцесса.   
Дракон останавливается, нетерпеливо поводя хвостом из стороны в сторону.   
Дорогая, вкрадчиво говорит он, я дракон.  
Да, я знаю.  
Я похищаю принцесс.  
Я в курсе.  
Я охраняю крестьян от разбойников, а крестьяне за это позволяют мне воровать своих овец.  
Отлично.  
Я сражаюсь с забияками-рыцарями.  
А вот этого не будет.  
Будет, дорогая. Я не могу позволить всяким наглецам орать оскорбления около моей пещеры. Если я спущу этому одному, завтра их тут будет сотня. Лучше я спущу с него шкуру сегодня.  
Наплюй на него. Ему надоест кричать, и он уйдет.  
Наплевать - это интересная идея. Мне нравится.   
Да?  
К сожалению, моя слюна не ядовита. Придется драться.  
Принцесса открывает рот, но дракон прерывает ее.   
Потише, дорогая, ты навела меня на интересную мысль. В конце концов, оружие-то выбираю я!  
Дракон бодро мчится к выходу из пещеры навстречу горластому рыцарю.   
Принцесса опускается в кресло.  
Идиот, думает она. Я же боюсь за тебя.


	6. Chapter 6

Господи, думает рыцарь. Я и забыл, какой он огромный.  
Где-то сбоку шумно рыгает и крестится с самого утра пьяный оруженосец.  
С-с-сударь, позвольте мне отойти в сторонку, шепчет он. Я же буду вам только мешать.  
Прочь, тварь, бормочет рыцарь, и чтобы до конца битвы я тебя не видел.  
Здравствуй, о доблестный рыцарь, чья сила сравнима с силой восьми великанов-людоедов, а манеры подобны манерам пещерного тролля! Зачем ты вот уже три часа портишь своими проклятьями воздух около моего дома?   
Приветствую тебя, о дракон, но здравствовать тебе не пожелаю! Я пришел вызвать тебя на честный бой и убить!  
Дракон улыбается, и даже привычный ко многому рыцарь ежится под доспехом.  
Ты вызываешь меня, значит я имею право на выбор оружия. Согласен?  
Рыцарь кивает. Доспех звякает.  
Тогда вылезай из этих своих железок. Они тебе не понадобятся. Мы будем биться на снах!  
Чегоооооо?  
Дракон трясет головой.  
Ну как бы тебе обяснить-то по-простому... А. Вот. Мы будем жрать мухоморы. Ты поменьше, я побольше, строго в соответствии с рекомендованной дозой. А потом встретимся во сне и побеседуем. Согласен?  
Это нечестно!  
Дракон пожимает плечами, раздается легкий скрежет чешуи.  
Ты вызвал меня на бой, я выбрал оружие. Что расходится с твоим понятием о чести? Что мы не будем тыкать друг в друга ржавым железом и когтями? Что победит сильнейший не телом, но духом?  
Рыцарь кое-как спешивается, оглядывается в поисках оруженосца, что-то бормочет сквозь зубы и начинает с трудом вылезать из доспеха.  
Принцесса сидит в пещере недалеко от входа, уткнувшись лбом в стену. Она думает, сложно ли лечить отравившихся грибами драконов.


	7. Chapter 7

Ну что, он ушел, спрашивает принцесса.  
Ушел. Все в порядке. Правда, он забыл своего оруженосца. Наверное, надо прогнать его.  
Не трогай его, пожалуйста. Он и так какой-то несчастный.  
Хорошо, как скажешь.  
Как скажу? С каких пор ты стал таким покладистым?  
А я был каким-то другим?  
Ну...  
Да?  
Нет, ничего.  
Ну и ладушки.


	8. Chapter 8

Привет, говорит дракон. А что ты тут делаешь?  
Как что. Уборку, конечно. Я уже вся исчихалась от этой пыли.  
А. Ну удачи.  
А... А ты мне не поможешь немножко?  
Дракон выдыхает тонкую струйку дыма.  
Помогу, конечно. Хотя вообще-то я собирался слетать пообедать.  
Без меня?  
А зачем я, по-твоему, тебя искал?  
Понятия не имею, ты понимаешь.  
Ах, не имеешь? Может, я все-таки полечу?  
Нет уж. Сначала, пожалуйста, сдвинь эти доспехи вон в тот угол, они мне мешают. А сундук, пожалуйста, вот сюда.  
Есть, мэ'эм! Сию секунду, мэ'эм!  
Ой. А что это у тебя?  
Это не то, о чем ты подумала, быстро говорит дракон, задвигая что-то себе за спину.  
А разве?..  
Нет! Я, пожалуй, пойду это выброшу.  
Дракон, пыхтя, выволакивает из пещеры что-то тяжелое, замотанное в плотную ткань, цепляет сверток когтями и, медленно взмахивая крыльями, улетает на юг. Принцесса долго задумчиво смотрит ему вслед, потом пожимает плечами и возвращается к уборке.


	9. Chapter 9

Папа, кричит молодой дракон, заглядывая в пещеру. Папа, ты тут? ...Ой, простите, пожалуйста.  
Принцесса чихает и улыбается, глядя на него.  
Привет, а папа... эээ... улетел. Ты проходи, проходи. Я тут как раз убираюсь.  
Молодой дракон близоруко щурится, разглядывая ее, и бочком проходит в залу.   
Я прошу прощения, прекрасная дева, говорит он торжественно, что побеспокоил тебя во время, когда ты занята... занята... эээ... хозяйственными делами...  
Да уборку я делаю, устало говорит принцесса, откидывая прядь волос со лба тыльной стороной руки. Твой отец, конечно, прекрасный человек, то есть дракон, но бардак у него тут - как будто бы столетий пять никто не прибирался.  
Сударыня, провозглашает дракон, я не удивлюсь, если так оно все и было! Дело в том, что моя мать и... эээ... законная супруга моего отца покинула нас вот уже... эээ... восемь столетий назад, и, боюсь, с тех пор отцу не приходило в голову заботиться о чистоте этого жилища!  
Ты издалека, наверное, говорит принцесса. Садись, я сейчас руки помою и покормлю тебя. А папу мы ждать не будем. Пусть обедает в трактире.   
Благодарю тебя, прекрасная дева, восклицает молодой дракон, за твою чуткость и доброту твоей души, ибо я действительно прилетел из-за семи гор, и, сказать по правде, меня мучит невероятной силы голод...  
Что за жизнь, думает принцесса, вытирая руки полотенцем. Зато нескучно, конечно. Но как он сказал: "законная супруга", - а? Как он это сказал...


	10. Chapter 10

Долго же ты спишь, говорит принцесса. Я даже не спрашиваю, во сколько ты вчера прилетел: подозреваю, что ты и не вспомнишь.  
Не вспомню, покорно соглашается дракон. Слушай, мне так плохо, я просто уже не помню, когда мне в последний раз было так плохо. А я сильно шумел ночью?  
Не считая того, что ты четыре раза подряд спел песню "Никто не сравнится с пастушкой моей" - ты был очень тих.  
Ты шутишь.  
Я предельно серьезна.  
Дракон закрывает глаза. Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я уже лет восемьсот так не напивался.  
Это я виновата. Не надо было так глубоко закапываться в твой бардак.  
Нет, все правильно. Я сам давно должен был это сделать, но все руки не доходили.  
Я должна тебе кое-что сказать.  
Дракон приоткрывает глаза и тихо шипит.  
Что я еще натворил?  
Да нет, не ты. Ну, в общем, пока тебя не было, прилетел твой сын. Он сейчас тоже еще спит. Утомился в дороге.  
Дракон чуть оживляется. А какой сын?   
Ну такой... чешуйчатый. Он не представился, а я не спросила.  
Это мой младшенький. Он всегда был вежлив.  
Он правда очень вежливый. Даже слишком.  
Он что-то не так сказал?   
Нет, что ты.  
Не обижайся на него. Зато он очень добрый, даже добрее меня. Пойду-ка я его разбужу.  
Подожди, дай ребенку поспать.  
Да ты что. Сколько можно спать?   
Дракон вскакивает и несется по переходам.   
Сынок, вопит он, сынок, папка соскучился!


End file.
